


调香师笔记

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 二战AU。RAF空军飞行员犬 X 调香师狼全长两万五千字。一发完。





	调香师笔记

调香师笔记  
Journal d'un parfumeur

 

关于我心里的那段回忆，我不知道该如何说起。此时此刻，拿起笔的时候，就觉得无数情感一拥而上，千头万绪，没有一个清晰的思路。回忆本身，对于我来说像香水一样，无数种香调原料混合在一起，只有通过梳理才可以得到完整的故事。虽然逻辑混乱，但我必须要在此给自己找一找借口。我是一个从事艺术相关行业的人，虽然并不是传统意义上的艺术家，我的媒介也不是笔墨或者雕塑。但是因为从业所需，这种偶尔的神经质大概依然是可以理解的。  
这故事的最开端，要追溯到一九四〇年前后。那时候我住在齐平诺顿。三九年九月，二战爆发，我从牛津市区搬到这个郊外的小镇上。四〇年九月，闪电战大轰炸开始。我还记得站在伦敦肯撒台站上，看到一架列车缓慢地经过，上面捱捱挤挤满是敦刻尔克的幸存者。报纸新闻上的说法是，希特勒意图将牛津作为他攻占英格兰之后的新首都，所以牛津市反而从未受到轰炸，成了全英国最安全的地方。从此之后我少去伦敦，专心待在我科茨沃尔德的房子中做调香师。  
这项工作，在战前的牛津伦敦一带饱受欢迎。在战争中的现在，也只能暂时做我度日的一项消遣罢了。  
我当时所居的房子，很久以前曾经是镇上的消防局，与乡间其余民居一样，都是石头墙与斜屋顶。只是还保留着从前消防车进出的绿色大门。一楼是我的工作间，因为构造原因，有厚重墙体和金属管支撑，必要时刻，可作防空洞，也足以保护我工作用的器材。  
那件事情发生的时间，大概是四二年的八月底。过去这么久，具体日期其实我已经记不太清楚了。但是现在去镇上，还能看见从前的镇公所墙上钉有纪念牌，清楚地写：为一九四二年惠灵顿轰炸机上的战士所立。可惜齐平镇居民甚少，也不是景点。大多数人早已忘却。  
四二年的八月，我二十五岁。  
那是我记忆中最炎热的夏天，热到连房子旁悬空的电线都在嘶嘶作响。我将全部窗户打开，试图人为地制造一点对流风。齐平诺顿盛夏的夜晚，室内如此闷热，让人觉得浑身的水分都要蒸发干净。那时候我坐在一楼的客厅工作台前，将鼻子深深埋在浸满零陵香豆净油的闻香条上，试图躲避周遭令人窒息的炎热。这是我的安息香脂，令人想起焦糖的味道。有风过，花园中树影婆娑，我手边上，收音机中断断续续讲，“我们有理由相信，战争是总有一天会停止的，如果我们自己做出努力的话……我们必须在旧日的混乱之中创造出新的秩序，而这个新时代的轮廓现在已经清晰可见。这个新秩序将消除一切压制，失业，饥荒，以及战争……而这就是我们奋斗的意义……不是为了战争而奋斗，而是为了……”信号在这里突然断绝，无线电台中只能听见滋滋噪音。  
我旋转按钮，关掉收音机。  
这是被频繁轰炸的人民需要听到的讲话。好像与希特勒对抗的战争，对混乱对抗的战争，为更美好的未来所作出的争斗，它们本质上都是一体的。不知道是不是因为宣传听多了，我一点感觉也没有。  
就在那个时候，本来平静的夏夜中，传来了飞机引擎的声音。齐平诺顿离北牛津的空军基地不远，何况那个年代，种种飞机的声音并不少见，几乎可以算作是日常生活中的白噪音。一开始我并没有留意，直到引擎的噪音在头顶愈来愈响，不止一架，且像是朝这个方向过来的。  
我放下工具，撩起窗帘向外望。邻居窗户中的星点灯火接二连三亮起。显然我并不是唯一一个为引擎轰鸣声而担忧的人。抬头向上看，黑夜之中噪音传来的方向，僚机的轮廓清晰可辨。再近一些，我的手抓住窗框，这是德国空军的夜间轰炸机。三架飞机，看到阵队的那一瞬间，我立即知道齐平诺顿不可能是目标，这里人口太稀松，没有空袭的价值。德军的轰炸机是向北去的，目标应是考文垂，军工机械制造的重地。本来这不关我的事情，应该为自己的侥幸逃脱感到庆幸。但是不知道为什么，那个晚上，我并没有就势回到房子里，继续自己的工作。  
黑夜之中，德军轰炸机的侧翼出现了熟悉的轮廓。英军使用度最高的惠灵顿轰炸机，专门用于夜间作战。德军当先的长机显然已经被击中过一次，机翼有轻微受损。但那架惠灵顿就更惨烈，已经开始冒出白烟。这不是好的预兆，我方最明智的决定，应该是立即迫降，再联系后续救援。可是在整个镇上人的观望之中，惠灵顿做了一件我们都没有想到的事情。飞行员调转机头，从侧翼狠狠撞上了德军轰炸机。  
一声巨响，有那么短暂的一瞬间，我甚至以为自己要聋了，耳中蜂鸣不断。黢黑的夜空之中，传来巨大爆炸声。我感觉到自己的房子都在震动。无数火星与残骸从高空之中坠落下来，好像一场盛大的礼花，或者榴弹爆炸。我抓在窗框上的手被震动得滑了下来，站定之后再看，整个村庄已经陷入混乱。两方损毁的战机以直线下坠，往齐平诺顿的土地上坠落。  
所有人都从他们的房子中跑了出来，生怕被坠毁的轰炸机压垮在废墟中。  
包括我。但现在想一想，大约并不是因为贪生怕死的缘故。  
德军的战机在半空中就完全解体，主要残骸在附近的农田中坠毁。我后来知道，机载的两名飞行员当场死亡。而英军的惠灵顿轰炸机，我一边跑一边向长机坠落的方向看，整片右翼已经完全消失，引擎也开始着火。惠灵顿一路下坠，刮过主街上房屋的屋顶，立即带起火焰。我耳中全是人的惊叫声，一路奔跑。轰炸机最终狠狠砸进教堂街上的民宅，卡住不再活动。  
关于那一天现场的记忆，其实已经很模糊。村里大部分居民都是老人，我因此第一个抵达现场。只记得我在着火的废墟门口大喊，呼唤有没有人来救人。所幸的是，地面上并没有人员伤亡。我的耳中回荡着未消散的蜂鸣，人说话走动的声音，还有镇上的防空警报。下一个清晰记得的画面，就是我在燃烧的废墟中，急切寻找还有没有人存活。  
一架惠灵顿轰炸机可承载六人。等到我接近机身残骸的时候，机舱中的人形都已经一动不动。我闻到肉类烧焦的味道，只想呕吐。其实我腿脚不便，用尽全力上前，气喘吁吁才拉开了机舱盖。我当时伸手能够抓住的，只有离我最近的飞机驾驶员。我扯下他的氧气面罩，拼命抓住那个人的制服领子，将他从残骸中拖出来，拽着对方远离了火源。我的胸腔剧痛，汗水顺着额头淌下来，刺痛双眼。借着昏暗光线，勉强能够看清那人的脸。  
他很年轻，岁数应该不会比我长到哪里去。黑发，高鼻深目。大约是因为失血，脸色很苍白。  
虽然微弱，但他还有呼吸。  
就在我这么愣神的一瞬间，身后的火苗烧到轰炸机油箱，火势升腾而起，吞没了整具残骸。  
我被火焰逼得向后退，用力拖拽那个陷入昏迷中的幸存者。这样混乱的情形之中，我忽然感觉到有什么东西抓住了我的手。顺势低头，是我救出来的飞行员。那男人极其费力地睁开眼睛，与我对视一眼，很快又失去意识。只不过是那么短暂的一瞬间，可是时至今日，我仍然记得那第一眼。  
他的眼睛是银灰色的，映着周遭大火，和漫天的星光。  
我想那恐怕是我平生所见最残忍的美了。  
那时候的铭牌都很简陋，胶木粉压成的塑料制品。RAF皇家空军的士兵，铭牌上印着的一般是姓氏，血型，性别，军号和信仰。  
他脖子上挂着的铭牌写，他姓布莱克。S. Black.  
坠毁现场不再安全，我将布莱克带回了所住的石头房子。  
我的房子其实很小，总共不过一间卧室，是个夹层，即隔出来的整个斜屋顶。我把那个年轻人安置在我自己的床上，用房子里仅有的能找到的绷带为他包扎伤口。人所接收的影像会随着时间模糊，对我来说，气味却会渗透到记忆的方方面面。酒精，汗水，皮革，和烟熏的味道，这就是我对这个人最初始的记忆。这些象征着野性，凡人，和生命的气味，我从来并不讨厌。  
那天晚上，我最后拖着虚脱的躯壳，将自己挪到沙发上，想就算这时候真有敌军轰炸，我也是站不起来的。八月是绣球花的季节，窗台下开满了这种娇艳的花朵，或蓝或紫，层层叠叠一路开到墙的腰线上。风过花木婆娑，我就在这样的暖风中，蜷缩成一团昏沉地睡着。梦境光怪陆离，梦中自己看见许多旧事，并不都是正面的。梦见战场，梦见敦刻尔克，那个我从未到过，只在无线电台和报纸中了解到过的地方。而后梦境幻化，我看见自己是长机的驾驶员，透过玻璃窗看天上浩瀚星海，低头是城市灯火。而后视线倾覆，我被巨大的爆炸吞没，一片血光中不断向深渊坠落。坠落。  
而后黑暗无梦。  
再恢复意识的时候，并不是自然醒。  
我听见玻璃器皿相撞的声音，浑浑噩噩睁开眼。有那么短暂的一瞬间，我甚至记不起来自己是谁。那是一种难以置信的自由感觉，好像我可以成为任何人，拥有成为任何东西的自由。然后有什么人制造出了极轻微的噪音，而我因此被迫完全醒来。在这个清醒的过程中，我重新意识到自己的名字是莱姆斯。莱姆斯•卢平。不管那是谁也好，是什么东西也好。  
有人在我睡梦中为我盖了一床被褥，棉布恰好埋过我半张脸。与此同时，我能听到近处有人的呼吸声，还有那种因不想惊醒我而轻手轻脚的细微声音。我睁开眼睛，正好看见那个黑发年轻人，正在扶正撞歪的厨房圆桌。大概是因为机警，他猛地转头，与我正好对视，尴尬地笑。布莱克沉默片刻，举起一只手挥一挥，说，“呃，你好？”  
我没有想到，他会这么快清醒。  
不知道是不是因为那时候神智模糊，介于现实与梦境之间，时至今日，我仍然记得那张脸在日光下的样子。明明眼下还带着浓重的青黑，但是那种旺盛的生命力和天然的高大隽美，还是让他看上去熠熠生辉，即使是脏污的制服都遮挡不住布莱克浑身散发出来的吸引力。我在半梦半醒之间对他笑了笑，好像也说了声好。  
我救下来的飞行员在一楼空间中缓慢地走动，在我摆满瓶瓶罐罐的工作台前停下，用带有审视的好奇目光看了半天，又抬头略带犹疑地对我讲，“谢谢你……救了我？”脸上有一种不能轻易察觉的紧张。  
不知道为什么，我突然觉得他很可爱。  
到这个时候，我已经从沙发上站了起来，走到灶台边，挪动铁壶开始烧水。这对我来说是太寻常的一项动作，自然到直到我站稳，才意识到为什么应该三思后行。  
不需回头，我也能感觉到对方的视线一下子停留在我的腿上。  
我的心里控制不住厌倦与其他种种复杂的感情。这不是第一次我一瘸一拐的步伐引起别人注意。在这个时代的英国，二十岁以上身强力壮的成年男子全部都要强制参军，哪怕是身患重病，也依然不能幸免。太多人因为贪生怕死，故意将自己整成残疾。这不是第一次，有人以为我也是懦夫的其中一员。但是我没有解释， 只是转过身，将两杯茶放在桌面上。  
那个年轻人对我伸出了手，“西里斯，西里斯•布莱克。”  
我终于知道铭牌上的S是什么的缩写，也伸手与他相握，“莱姆斯•卢平。”  
圆桌旁两相对坐，我们两个人都不说话。不晓得是不是在彼此掂量，谁都不想做先开口的那个人。我打破沉默，对他说，“你做的是很勇敢的事情。”这是事实。这个人是长机的驾驶员，明知道可能会牺牲自己，依然以同归于尽的姿态，撞下了那架德军的轰炸机。  
大概是因为想到其余阵亡的同僚，西里斯这一次只是很短暂地动了动嘴角，说谢谢。他很直接地岔开话题，问我这是哪一个镇，又问我工作台上的瓶瓶罐罐是什么。对于我来说，记忆中的这些片段，因为开始时双方都客套，有所保留，其实是不甚重要的，在此无须赘述。重要的部分是，接下来我问了他一个问题。我说，“你的铭牌上为什么不写宗教？”诚然，皇家空军是所有部门里唯一一个会在身份牌上写宗教的军种，CE代表英格兰国教，RC代表罗马天主教，那些自称自己是无神论者的人，一般写的是MoD，国防部的缩写。我发问的原因，是因为其实这并不是明智之举，宣称为无宗教，大部分时候甚至会被野战医院拒绝治疗。  
这个问题大概多少是不同寻常的。我一直记得他当时脸上的表情，好像有一点别扭，不愿意和我一个初相识的陌生人说这么深刻的理由一样。他说，“Religion is supposed to be a shelter. I’ve found no shelter. （宗教理应是人的避难所，我没找到自己的避难所。）”大概就是从那一句话开始，我真正对这个奇异的年轻人产生了兴趣。我记得那时候我在心里说，那张天然隽美的外表下，藏着多少不为人知的思想。  
他问我很多按部就班的问题，比如镇中心在哪里，邮局在哪里，我们离最近的空军基地或者作战指挥部又有多远。我照实一一回答，做好了与这人的交集只是昙花一现的准备。当天下午，等到他能够真正自由走动，就告诉我他决定出门发电报。可是出乎我意料的是，傍晚时候，他居然又出现在我的门前。只字不提别的事情，只是与我寒暄。  
那个时候粮食短缺，面包千金难求。粮票不够用，我们日常的饮食，就是我随意在田地间能够找到的野菜，混在一起炖成一锅粘稠的汤。这样的食物，不可能满足一个成年男子的日常所需，我本身已经瘦到肋骨根根分明。而西里斯，与他展现出来的不同，他的伤势其实并不轻，但是我从头到尾，没有听到一句抱怨。他出门，甚至从外面带回了食物。只是一条干巴的面包，不多，但是在饥荒的年代足以令人感动。我猜想他下午去镇上，大约是为了打电报给营地。但是他不提及，我也不会追问。  
最尴尬的是房子中毕竟只有一间卧室，只得一张床。当他恢复意识之后，就想要将床铺让回给我。两厢推辞，最后达成妥协，分享我那张木床。彼此都很拘谨，分别躺在床铺的最远两端。但是作为这个年代的士兵，什么样的床铺没有睡过呢。  
如是过了大约两三天。我们相敬如宾，互不干涉，我决口不问他什么时候预备离开，又是因为什么在此地停留。  
真正的转折点，大概是在第三天的时候。  
那天出了大太阳，院子中架了几条铁线，用来晾晒衣物。我提着洗衣篮，刚刚将西里斯的制服挂到晾衣绳上，就感觉有什么东西撞击到我的额头，整个人顺势向后一倒。  
我感觉有人从身后托住我，与此同时花园外墙那一边有镇上小孩的声音，骂的不外乎是瘸子或者逃兵一类的话。我自己早已经习惯了。但是我身后的另一个人大概没有这么习以为常。布莱克直接从地上捡起小孩用来砸我的石头，狠狠向外扔了回去。他嘴里说的话，也并不客气。大概是因为沾染了军营中的习气，用词脏得多。我的手轻轻放在他的肩膀上，挡住了他前进一步的意图。  
“行了。”想一想又加一句，“西里斯。”  
我感觉得到他的躯壳在我手掌下起伏，好像整个人正在努力遏制一种愤怒。背对着我站在一旁，不愿意转过脸来让我看到一样。我最终什么都没有说，安静地拍拍他的肩膀，转身继续挂起洗好的衣物晾晒。西里斯在那里站了半天，一言不发地走过来帮我完成工作。  
他的脸上神情莫测，我分辨不出是什么内容。  
其实那时候我没有想到，他有这么大反应。一开始甚至还疑惑，是他太有血性，还是我太温和呢。  
以致后来才明白，两者都不是。  
我们坐在圆桌旁分享可怜的一点存粮做晚餐。牛津的夏天天黑得晚，直到大约九点才开始阴暗下来。为了节电，房间内只点了蜡烛。花园中除了鸟雀偶尔的鸣啼，一点声音都没有，没有车声，没有人声，安静得叫人心悸。我收拾清洗餐具，还是能感觉到西里斯的眼睛牢牢跟着我。好像一只在寻求关注的大狗。  
被那种探寻的眼神看得焦躁，我在内心叹一口气，示意他去坐下。  
我讲，“我们家世代都是调香师。”  
如果可以这么说的话，我感觉那一瞬间他的耳朵都竖起来了。  
“我父亲叫莱昂•卢平。以前也曾经为很多著名公司工作，战争开始前，他已经准备培养我接班，自己在伦敦利宝做顾问。我的母亲很早去世，那时候只剩下我们两个人相依为命。”我站到工作台前，手指拂过我的瓶瓶罐罐，皮革面的手记本中，写着数百世代流传的香水配方。“三九年征兵的时候，他已经五十四岁。强制参军，所有人都没什么选择。”  
气温很热，可是我的手收紧成拳，怎么感觉手心都有点发凉。  
“他说，我们的家业不能断在这一代，一定有人把传承延续下去。”  
我短暂地抬头看西里斯，看他那双灰眼睛专注地盯着我。“他比我年长，比我更……所拥有的时间比我短。我们没有地位，没有金钱，不能走什么关系来逃避兵役。两者必须留一个。”我们都知道，这样的情况下，唯一的方式无非是将自己整成残疾。  
我对西里斯微笑，“所以，他敲断了我的腿。”  
黑发年轻人霍然从沙发上站起来，向我的方向迈近一步，张口好像要说些什么，但是最终并没有声音发出来。他就站在那里看着我。我难以承受这样的视线，低头继续看我的工作台，“战争打响后，大牌美妆公司还会制造一些爱国主义的包装来促进销量。比如军帽形状的粉扑，卢本斯坦公司的‘军装红’口红，香奈儿香水之类的。不过再之后，限制供给就开始了。货运船被击沉，工厂被轰炸，原料被转为军备所用，我的工作也就不被需要了。”我轻轻抬头，对房子内部示意，“所以我搬到了乡下。”  
他看着我，好像对我最后的解释无动于衷。  
他说，“疼吗。”  
我明知道他问的是什么，但没有正面回答，“冬天会，其他时候还好。”  
我笑一笑，意思是这个话题就到此为止。转过身继续去收拾桌面。西里斯一言不发地站到水槽边，我洗碟子，他就接过去帮我擦干。途中不经意抬头看窗玻璃，看到他大约是半站在我身后的姿势。因为身形差距，看上去像是包裹或者笼罩住了我。投影之中，他极轻微地低头，好像看了我一眼。  
窗外百里麦田。月朗星稀。  
那天晚上，我们两个人沉默着躺进被子中。在我快要睡着之前，感觉到西里斯的手轻而缓地拂过我的手背。半梦半醒，我不知道是不是自己的错觉。  
接下来的两天，其实乏善可陈。对我们来说，算是寻常的日子了。我一般在早上八点半醒来，下楼准备工作。这时候西里斯一般已经将窗帘都拉起，我们一起喝茶。我用闻香条辨别修改自己前一天的作品，在笔记本上写下比例的变动，原料的添加删减。西里斯就坐在一边翻看我积攒的书。  
我将纸条浸入小样，从中筛选哪一些该留下来，哪一些又应该被清理。半个小时的午餐时间，然后停工，让嗅觉进行休息。下午与上午基本相同。时间流逝在这个房子里，几乎是不被人察觉的。  
与此同时，西里斯对我好像完全信任。晚餐时间，真正开始对我源源不断地说话。  
他说了很多东西，把身家来历抖得一清二楚。他说他长在伦敦伊斯灵顿，战前也是炙手可热的富人区，现在已经被炸得不成样子。他说他是家中长子，还有一个弟弟，叫雷古勒斯。布莱克家族是名门望族，战争开始后，他的弟弟靠关系被送进桑赫斯特军校，出来后就可成为军官。不必上前线，生存的几率高得多。他看不惯这样的龌龊，与家庭早有不睦，干脆离家出走，与学生时代的一班好友自愿参军。通过甄选，成了RAF的战斗机驾驶员。  
他说他学生时代在格拉斯哥度过，有个挚交好友，叫詹姆斯•波特。与他一同参军，现在也是RAF编制中的成员。他已发了电报，说自己并无大碍。他说詹姆斯有个未婚妻，叫莉莉，现任战地护士。他说，如果可以，真想介绍你们认识。  
他说自己军衔现在已到士官，新兵见到他，要行礼。可是那都是用血堆出来的荣誉，他觉得不舒服。  
他说他醒来的时候，整具躯壳和四肢都被深蓝或紫色的淤血覆盖，瘢痕上全部都擦上了某种药膏。房间里闻上去像药水和茶叶的香味。他的左膝盖被绑上了绷带。他想救他的人是谁。  
他握住我的手。  
他说，“莱米。”  
一开始我楞了一下。  
但并没有抽走自己的手。  
我们就以这种诡异的姿势坐在圆桌旁，两厢默默无言。西里斯的手很温暖，指节处有厚重老茧。灰眼睛并没有直视我，可是其中倒映烛火，好像一片静谧的星海。这种默契并没有持续多长时间。一声玻璃碎裂的爆响，我还没有站起来，西里斯已经挡在了我前面。侧头一看，大概是领居家的小孩把房子窗户打破了。外面叫骂的声音很杂，布莱克将打破窗户的石头握在手里。整个人把我挡得身后，遮得更严实。  
这一回外面声音更响，骂得很直接。他们用的词是“faggot”。  
我哭笑不得。  
他转过来，背对着破碎的窗户。手伸过来牢牢扣住我的肩膀，是一个想将我揽在怀里的姿势。好像以为这样，就能用脊背遮挡住所有恶意一样。我不知道是该感动，还是该微笑。最终只是伸出手，轻轻拍了拍他满头黑发的脑袋。  
翌日西里斯把客厅那扇木窗户卸下来，挽起袖子在院子中敲敲打打。切割镇上买的玻璃，重新嵌入木框。太阳很大，花园中杂草疯长，时不时还有蚊虫，在耳边嗡嗡地过。我也坐在一边，用手撑在额头上遮阴。他始终一言不发，好像自己在生闷气一样。  
我犹豫再三，只好笑一笑说，“不要生气咯。人总是需要有发泄口的。”镇上的小朋友，在这个铺天盖地都是战争宣传的时代长大。甚至父亲或者兄弟都在战争中，那么参军这个概念，自然就被无限放大。自己不能够贡献出什么力量，只能攻击那个英雄的反义词了。在这个情境下，这个人即是我。  
西里斯敲打木窗框的手短暂地停滞了一下，声音不是很大，但是足够清晰。他讲，“我出生入死，保护平民，不是为了让他们这样对你。”  
他没有抬头看我。  
双手举着修好的木窗，安到窗框上，重新旋上螺丝。我对他说谢谢。西里斯只是点头，向后退了一步，好像在检查他施工的结果。突然说了一句，“我要走了。”  
我愣了一下，从长椅上站起来。问他，“什么时候？”  
他还是不看我，“明天早上。”回头去收拾工具，又补充解释，“我在这里呆太长时间，总部发电报，让我回去报道。”西里斯不常提到RAF的事情。这样一句话，我能猜到他为了在齐平诺顿停留短短五天，冒了多么大的风险。  
但是一如往常。  
我什么都没说。  
我其实已经意识到，自己为自己在笔墨之中展现出来的形象，其实是虚的。我藏身在字里行间，虽然是第一视角，但是我却从来没有真正的现身。从某种意义上来说，这也是一种自我保护。要把自己的全部完完整整暴露在陌生人面前，是需要非常大勇气的。但这份笔记的唯一基准，在于完全诚实。那么本着完全诚实的原则，我必须阐述，我对情感，有着天然的恐惧。这是一种本能的排斥。这种排斥，所指的甚至并不是亲密本身，而是上升到了所有的感情。很多时候我都没有意识到，但是，连看到街上男女低声私语，我都会觉得不适。有些时候，我能感受到世上所有能有的感情，另一些时候，我的心寂静如死水。我不知道哪一种更糟糕一些，淹没在巨浪之下，还是因焦渴而死。  
这一天晚上，大约是前者。  
我在客厅中收拾完一切，拾级上楼。大概是因为白天劳累过度，脚下发软，一下没有踩稳，直接摔了下去。右手臂抓在扶手上，膝盖磕出了血痕。西里斯听见声音，跑下楼将我捞起来。不顾反对，以一种搀扶的姿势架着我的手臂上楼。西里斯洗过头发，昏黄的床头灯映照之下，脖子上居然还挂着条毛巾。好像全然看不见我的窘态和无用，对我笑说，“人要能拥有能健康呼吸空气的肺和能登山的双腿，就已经很好了。可惜很多人都没有意识到，这样已经足够。”  
我那时候坐在窗沿上，听到这句话，抬头看了他一眼。这么多年，活在阴影之中，这是我第一次听到有人认为我的情形不是令人厌弃或者是自身的懦弱。  
我怕我要是不咬紧牙关，就要说出什么令彼此都尴尬的话。  
那一瞬间，我真的想要拥抱身边的这个人。  
如果要诚恳地说，那么我的感情，大概就是在那个瞬间，完全违背我意识地，占据了我大脑的每一个角落。大概是因为压抑太久，我竟然不知道那种感情是不是自己的。可是人当然不可能完全掩盖自己心中的本欲。我对自己苦笑一声，想有感情也不能怎么样。  
这个时代，容不下我这样的人。  
一昼夜过得实在很快，我把他洗净的制服挂好，又找出帆布口袋，在其中装上酒精和绷带，还有剩下的面包，勉强做出了一个医药包的样子。过得杯水车薪，其他什么东西，实在是拿不出来了。我明知道这里与牛津之间，不过是三四十分钟火车的距离，还是再三思考，打包了这么一个随身行囊。  
西里斯早晨下楼的时候，我已经把背包放在门口换鞋的长凳上。  
这种再见最难说。也许就是永远不见。  
我记得他走的那一天是八月底。早晨天才刚刚亮，我打开门，站在房子门口。草叶上沾满露水，远远看去是一片银绿色。再远处是青黛色的远山，层层叠叠，好像一片淡墨晕染的水彩画。因为起雾，整片林子像是隔着一层磨砂玻璃。天太早，甚至有一点冷。我穿着胶靴踩在草地上，回头看门内。西里斯就站在那里，我看见清晨第一缕阳光打在他的鼻梁上，一下子就点亮了那张深邃的脸。他身上整齐地穿着那套RAF空军的墨蓝色制服，黄铜纽扣长筒靴，袖子肩上是象征士官的刺绣。这一身衣服，在英国境内，应该走到哪里都不会有人威胁。可是我还是说，“照顾好自己。”  
他置若罔闻。半晌站在那里不动。  
“你很少笑。只有注意到别人看你的时候才会马上微笑，表示礼貌。即使对我也是这样。”  
我愣了一下，不知道他是想表达什么意思。向门内走了一步，西里斯也立时后退。我们两个人这一下就完全处在房子的阴影中。我就站在他面前，怔怔等他把这话说完。  
我能看见他的喉结上下涌动，不知道是在酝酿什么没有出口的话。往那张脸上看去，连神情都很莫测，银灰色的眼睛深如冰窟。我看见那个眼神，好像是预备要扣动扳机的士兵。还没有想好要说些什么来缓解诡谲的气氛，西里斯突然上前一步，右手一把扣住我的后颈，倏忽之间，就已经低头深深亲吻住我的嘴唇。我一开始没有反应过来，觉得自己像被野兽叼住了脖子的兔子。还睁大着眼睛，看见他的另一只手抓在门框上，不知道是不是因为紧张，所以用力过猛，连指节都泛白。  
我的手指很轻而缓慢地抬起来，轻轻用食指蹭了一下他的颧骨。  
那个时代，我们的感情，本身是违法的。在战争中的现在，同性之间的感情大约并不是当局最需要打压的东西。但是自一八八五年颁发的犯罪法开始，我们的这种关系，就一直被法律所谴责。这项法律曾将奥斯卡•王尔德送进监狱，也最终荼害了艾伦•图灵。不仅如此，军队编制中的人，一旦被发现，有可能被立即枪毙处决。  
我不能说那一瞬间我们两个中的任何一个忘记了自己身处的时代，忘记了责任加身，或者说忘记了如果被人看见，会引来多么大的麻烦。但是人的感情，总是会在某几个时刻，过于丰沛而难以遏制。  
我们终于放开了彼此。而西里斯依旧揪着我的衣领。  
到这个时候，其实我已经一点都不觉得这动作有任何威胁性。对他来说，这动作的潜意识，无非是像婴幼儿抓着奶嘴，或者垂髫小儿抓着母亲的衣角不放手。是依恋和归属感，甚至也可以说是宣誓所有权。他的眼睛睁得很大，甚至不知道是不是因为太过用力，眼眶都有一点泛红。双手牢牢攥紧我的衣料，始终不愿松开。他讲的最后一句话是，“我会回来。”  
那一天我不知道在花园的门口站了多久，久到我那条没有正常愈合的瘸腿都开始疼痛，才不得不走回了房子里。  
写到这里，我必须要插一句话。我从来觉得，自己的感情不如旁人充裕，不管是天生性格使然，还是经历造就。肉身在这场席卷全欧陆的混乱中，如何响应周遭的环境都无关紧要。因为残疾受到唾骂也好，被迫蜗居在这个乡间也好，其实我从来没有在意过。没有大喜，也同样没有大悲。  
我的灵魂是一切的旁观者。  
即使是在这份笔记中，我所尽力要求自己做到的，也无非是客观详实。而西里斯，那场源起时的坠机，就像彗星陨落，本身并没有任何浪漫可言，投映在我的生活中，却轻易摧毁了原本固有的一切。  
西里斯走后，我忽然产生想要工作的灵感。  
我一个人在瓶瓶罐罐中端坐，长久地冥想。其实香水本身的研发过程，也少有浪漫可言。所有香水，都是气味元素和酒精的结合。并不是写出来香调为何，调制用的就一定是这些天然的原材料。很多时候，只是用人工化学的成分，来模仿复制自然中的元素。比如说香豌豆香水，成分占最多的除了苯乙醇，还有一种叫做乙酸甲基的香酯成分。当代的香水，经过十九世纪末化学技术的革新后，十之八九的组成部分都有苯乙醇，香茅醇，合成麝香，广藿香和香兰素等等。这些芬芳的化合物因其稳定性被广泛选用。  
我想要避免这种雷同。  
对我来说，香水讲述的是故事，研发一支香水，其实也是在揭露自身的一部分。  
初期阶段的工具是闻香条，笔，和手记本。思想疏忽而至，我在纸页上涂涂写写，记下元素和思维。柔软的皮革制服，香烟，茶叶……鼠尾草可以代替人类汗液的味道。我无意中写下的混乱意向，好像一部超现实主义的黑色电影。  
外面阴雨绵绵，我坐在窗前缓慢地喝一杯茶，远眺能看见牛津郡温柔起伏的绿色山脉。收音机里的新闻播报却没有沾染到一点平静。九月二十一日，伦敦霍尔本遭受轰炸，两千人闯进地铁站，试图睡在站台上，将此地当成防空洞。伦敦交通署工作人员已经放弃阻止，无力与民众最危急的需求对抗。  
我不知道，西里斯此时在哪里。  
不知道是出于怀念，还是仅仅是无意识的思考。我最终将所有能够与西里斯联系在一起的元素混合到了一起，雪松，皮革，鼠尾草，熏茶叶。调香最快几个星期，一般长则数月，我足不出户，有时候甚至睡在工作台前。零零碎碎，做出来的实验样本大约有几百个小瓶。最满意的那个版本，闻上去，叫人想起伦敦，叫人想起在百废待兴的街巷中穿行的感觉。香水的前调是强势的雪松和乌木，当这两种木质香渐渐缓和，柔和的熏茶叶成为中调。后调最终定格在烟熏和松木的味道上，对于我来说，是像大雪中的针叶林。对于那时候的香水，可算是不同寻常。有一些人可能会觉得它太过男性化，因为缺乏任何甜香或者花香。但对于我想要达到的目的，可以说是恰到好处。  
我管它叫Bulletproof，刀枪不入。  
我长舒一口气，靠坐回椅背上，出神地看外面花园中绿植。  
给香水起这样的名字，究竟是不是祈祷呢。  
这个时候，齐平诺顿还能听到鸟雀的声音。天空的颜色是一种绚烂得近乎不真实的靛蓝，好像与英格兰其他城市不属一个时空。  
牛津郡的冬天，大概快要来了。  
接下来的时间，无线广播电台中不间断地播出战地情况。而我最留心的，当然是空军。十月底，大部分的RAF飞行员都被派遣去了北非战场，在阿拉曼上空待令。二十三日，战役打响，这一开始，就一直持续到了十一月中。阿拉曼战役的初期，大批英国空军轰炸德国阵营。我坐在收音机前一动不动，好像这样就可以知道西里斯的消息。与此同时，不列颠征兵的年限，已经下降到了十八岁。  
这不是好的预兆。  
我希望他好，希望他活着。  
不管这个人会不会重新出现在我的门前都好。  
我希望他活着。  
希望他刀枪不入。  
我的生活实际上是很无聊的，齐平镇上，除了偶尔的飞机引擎声，也并没有什么新鲜事发生。日出而作日落而息，转眼三四个月。这一等，就到了圣诞节。那几个月的时间，其实我有很长的闲暇，用来思考那短短五天之内发生的事情。费尽思虑，想不出什么逻辑性。我一向自律，只有少数的那么几个时候，不得不承认酒精也是好的。面对不想要面对的局面，饮一口烈酒，可以增加忍耐力，再喝一口，眼前泛起蔷薇色，看什么东西都觉得柔和，连世界也显得不那么冰冷。在这个圣诞的冬夜，我就是这样过的。  
一个人，一瓶酒。  
时至今日，我闭上眼睛，都还能够看到那天窗外齐平诺顿的夜景。圣诞意味着阖家团聚，大概也是唯一一个能够让深陷战争中的民众欢庆的时候，整个村里每一扇窗户都点了灯。温暖的明黄色灯光，映在雪上，再加乡间原本的石头房子，看上去就像贺年片。自己一个人坐久了也无聊。没有什么事情发生，我决定上楼休息。站到卧室的窗户前向外望，看见外面终于又开始飘雪。雪花短暂地落到街灯昏黄的光束之中，又被风裹挟着吹入黑暗。站在那里怔怔看一会儿，明明是很美的景象，不知道为什么，会觉得凄凉。  
我拉上窗帘，准备洗漱就寝。  
就在那个时候，楼下的门环被扣响。  
因为身体情况所限，我下楼梯一向走得很慢。不管门外是什么人，对方一点不急的样子，也没有再敲门催促。不晓得是为什么，那时候我觉得，敲门声并不是镇上的小朋友恶作剧。  
我很久没有精力去清理院子，外面杂七杂八的草长了一堆。不知道什么时候，小径边长满了一种不知名的白花，像一只只朝天的小漏斗，簇拥在路两旁。下过小雪，竟然也没有什么衰败的样子。远远看去，像给本来枯枝败叶的花园铺就一条绒毯。  
我去开门的时候，看见的那个人，就这样站在花木簇拥之中。  
他看上去并不太好。  
身上还是穿着那件墨蓝色制服，和离开这里的那一天一模一样，但是衣料上有未洗净的脏污。右臂大概是骨折了，已经包扎过，用白绷带挂在身前。虽然看得出来刮过胡子梳过头发，可是遮挡不住眼下的青黑。西里斯•布莱克站在我的门前，灯光沐浴之中，对我露齿微笑。  
不知道是因为肌肉乏力，还是感情方面的因素，我在那一个当下双腿一软，就这么跪在了门口。  
他一把冲过来单手捞住了我的胳膊，看我好像并没有事的样子，才暗暗松了一口气，嬉皮笑脸道，“这么隆重啊。”我抬头近距离看那张脸，发现远不止是眼下青黑而已。大约因为长久熬夜，得不到休眠。西里斯的眼眶周围皮肤都是一种不健康的红色。  
膝盖下跪着的石板很冷。  
大概也是因为天气原因，我觉得眼眶有一点发胀。  
四二年的冬天，大战的最深渊，食物供给已经缩减到最小。高涨的物价也使我购买不起什么像样的食材。最终只从厨房灶台最下面的柜子里找出几个土豆，有一些甚至已经开始发芽。我将残存的部分用白水煮了，撒上仅有的一点点盐。西里斯狼吞虎咽，用一只完好的左臂就将这些土豆一扫而空。  
然后抬头看我。  
我忍俊不禁，只好讲，“这是我们全部的存粮了。”  
他用那双灰色眼睛难以置信地看着我说，“这可是圣诞节啊！”  
四个月，我觉得阔别逾久。可是这个人，一点变化都没有。不管他经历了什么，在我面前表示出来的，依然是这样略带稚气，一点变化都没有。连眼中的晶光都还在。我很庆幸。  
房子里还剩下可怜的一小把米，甚至不是商品，是我在附近田间找到的野稻。西里斯看一看我，又看一看布袋里的那点生米，忽然露出笑意，说，“你等一下。”带着随身的配枪走到室外，几声枪响之后，重新走了回来，手上提着两只已经断了气的鸽子。  
我们两个人烧水煮上那一把野生稻米，将鸽子拔毛去骨，放进烤箱中。现在想一想，觉得那时候真是饿到饥不择食。我对野生植物并不熟悉，甚至都不知道自己采来的究竟是不是真正的米，又或者植物本身有没有毒性。可是当下，我们二人都全然顾不上所谓的食品安全，就着白水，将肉和米囫囵咽下。速度之快，简直就像是呼吸进去了一样。好笑的是，就着简陋的圣诞晚餐，我还有余暇抬头看西里斯。不知道是不是因为烛光本身就有柔化人轮廓的效果。那一瞬间，我看着他的脸，觉得心里很柔软，头脑中连思考都很缓慢。我觉得眼前一切美好到不真实，美好到叫人心痛。因为太过完满的东西，总是容易令人疑心不能长久，好像风一吹就会散了一样。  
那天晚上我们并肩躺在昏暗的卧室中，彼此握着对方的手。  
我听见西里斯的声音从他胸腔深处传来，温和而平缓，“你知道我第一次见你的时候，在想什么吗？”  
那时候我当然不知道。  
他想人固有一死，想戴上军衔的那一天就知道，死亡迟早要来临。他操纵惠灵顿战机从侧翼撞上轰炸机，想他这个死法多么辉煌啊，救了多少人的性命。就算百年之后，也总有那么一两个人，能从史料中再次看到他的名字。可是上天不叫他那么轻易撒手，在血与火之间，看到了莱姆斯。“我想这个棕色头发的，脸上带着雀斑的男孩子，真的好可爱。天使难道就是这样的吗，因为周围光线的原因，你看上去甚至是在发光的，但是不是那种传说里刺眼的光辉，而是毛茸茸的。对，毛茸茸。”  
这个世界上只有那么为数不多的几样东西，美好到让人觉得疼痛。在下着雨的海洋中游泳；在空无一人的房间内读书；那片只有在身处城市上空的战斗机中，才能看到的浩瀚星海；两点后的伦敦街头；旷野中的独步；宇宙未知的一切；月亮的所有月相。还有你。  
视线倾覆，我牢牢抓住西里斯光洁的背部，双腿搭在他的腰间，控制不住仰头向上望。穿过天窗玻璃，牛津郡夜晚的天空是一种墨蓝色。神志模糊之间，我好像看见了一架战斗机。  
有时候我也觉得奇怪，想不通自己对于感情的态度。我甚至觉得，我与西里斯之间，不能用单纯的特定关系来描述。只是单纯地抱有感情，觉得亲近，甚至到了“一体化”的程度。而只要投入感情，不管是什么关系，都会存在失衡的状态。彻底的平等，只存在于不涉及任何形式的利益的情况下。  
我不知道应不应该说自己的想法是悲观的，只是时至今日我都觉得，在乎的东西越少，人就越少烦恼。  
接下来那短暂的几天，是难得可以共处的日子。我们裹上厚重的大衣，在人烟稀少的齐平镇上散步。下过大雪，呵气成霜。我们沿着封冻的小径一路走，到真正没有民居的林地间，四顾无人，就可以牵一牵手。离我住的地方不远，镇外有条不知名的小河，两岸被丰茂树林覆盖。我们偶尔带着劣质啤酒，去河岸边小坐。深冬这个时候，连鸟雀的声音都听不见。林子之间，静得叫人害怕。西里斯将头枕在我腿上，伸手捕捉枯枝间漏下来的阳光。  
他笑说自己好友的八卦。说詹姆斯和莉莉，居然这么年轻就结婚。当时他们是在伦敦那家野战医院的礼堂里仓促举行的婚礼，到场的只有战友。他自己做的是伴郎。十一月结的婚，果不其然，翌年七月底的时候他就当上了教父。他揶揄说效率真高。又说他教子的名字，叫哈利，哈利•詹姆斯•波特。现在四五个月大，跟随母亲住在伦敦郊外。黑头发绿眼睛，长得像一只小小的发面包。一定要让我见一见。  
这个“一定”，在当时看来，还遥遥无期。  
他说当年，他也在敦刻尔克。驾驶着喷火系列战斗机从海滩上空飞过，云的影子投在海面上。风平浪静，甚至还有阳光。从高空看下去，海面上不过几艘船，隔着那么远的距离，船只也小得很。很难想象，这么小的一片土地，承载着多少人的生死。敦刻尔克大撤退，正式的代号是发电机行动，撤离时，英德两国空军激烈交战。其中有他。他说凑近了看，海滩上那种混乱，就像人间地狱。士兵不得不枪杀马匹，就为了获取食物。无数人被冻死，遗骸的衣服都被夺走，只剩下躯壳扔在沙滩上无人问津。这些苍白的躯体，也是多少人的儿子，父亲，丈夫，或者是爱人。这一场战役，RAF出动飞机接近三千多架，损失一百〇六架。战役共计两万八千余人的死伤，其中也有他的同僚。  
他闻我所制的那名叫Bulletproof的香水，然后双臂环抱住我的肋骨，头颅埋在我的肩膀上。他问我为什么从不生气，从不抱怨。我想我的心里最深处其实有比别人多得多的苦涩和愤怒，只是我知道，自己不能去细想这些困苦。情绪一旦泄闸，没有解决方式，只会在痛苦中越陷越深。我记得那时候我没有回答他的问题，只是轻柔地抚摸他黑色的头发，觉得像怀抱着一只柔软的大型犬。  
两个人在熊熊燃烧的暖气炉前相拥接吻。最黑的深夜之中，我们彼此是对方最亮的光。  
新年没有到来之前，西里斯就再次离开了齐平诺顿。连他自己也不知道下一站会被派遣去哪里，大约连信都寄不到。他只说，“我会回来。”  
这我相信。  
我不相信任何承诺，在那个年代，什么承诺本身也都是无意义的。只有这一点上，连我自己都不允许自己有一丝一毫的怀疑。大约是因为不敢。  
我相信他一定会回来。  
石头房子年久失修，冬天很冷。当时的空军飞行员除开制服之外，都配有一件厚重的皮夹克，内衬翻绒。高空中飞行，可以用来抵挡寒冷。西里斯将这件大衣留给了我。袖子对我来说太长了，要稍微往上拎一拎才能露出双手。天气冷到骨骼生疼，我干脆搬到阁楼上工作，裹在这件皮夹克中，膝盖上盖着毯子。衣服的味道，让我觉得有安全感。这个冬天不好过，期间我重感冒一次，想要在镇上诊所开一点药，但是被很粗暴地拒绝。那不是一次好的经历，连我自己都有一点生气。但是想一想，不知道战场上的人，此刻又在经历什么，随即释然许多。至于日常生活，不外乎是调制新的香水。其中有一支很满意，翻来覆去想，不晓得应该起什么名字，干脆平铺直叙，叫做Winter1942，一九四二年的冬天。基调非常简单，最主要的成分只有泥土碘酊，水元素，和木质香。香水本身的味道，闻上去就是牛津郡乡村田野之间，冬日早晨的气息。雪，黑色的土地，还有末尾非常非常淡的一点草叶香。只有静谧，静谧得令人恐惧。以至于连香氛末尾的那一点甜意，都像是苦后回甘而已。  
我将闻香条轻轻夹在食中二指之间，像有些人吸烟的动作一样。想这真是不讨好的香水，不过是我怀旧的产物罢了。对于不能够从中看见自己的回忆的人，这支香水闻上去甚至是具有冲击性的。而对于我来说，Winter1942是我和西里斯那个冬天的回忆，是积雪的河岸，高大的枯枝，温暖的夹克衫。没有风，只有平静，那种环境中深吸一口气的感觉，就是一九四二年的冬天。  
我在笔记本上写，调香真是一种奇异的化学实验，能够用人造香精创造出自然的氛围。可是如果从客观角度上看，完全不理会我情感上的投影，我所有能闻到的只不过是混浊在一起的化学试剂。前调中调后调，只不过是哪一种香气元素挥发得时间快，哪一些又慢一点。从另一个角度，再次证明，香水本身没有任何浪漫质感，是我们人类的潜意识赋予了它们诗意。  
冬去春来，西里斯驻扎在牛津郡的比斯特空军基地，档案也在此地。可是实际上留在英国境内的时间，少之又少。我长时间地开着收音机，听BBC无线电台，随时跟随RAF的进程。一月中旬，英国空军轰炸柏林。二月初，空袭慕尼黑与维也纳。二月中，盖世太保宣布对联盟国全面开战。三月初，英空军以埃森为中心，进攻法国鲁尔河谷。一海之隔，牛津依然安静得叫人心慌。除了食物和生活用品各项供给再度收减，以及通货膨胀之外，并没有什么别的事情发生。不知道西里斯身在哪里，是否安全，这种担忧总是在我大脑最深处挥之不去。虽然表面上决口不提，但是不妨碍恐惧本身像阴云一样始终笼罩着我。不管我做什么，不管我去哪里，那种恸苦和忧虑，都始终存在。  
三月中，我的门终于被再次敲响。  
西里斯瘦到脸颊都凹陷下去，站在门口就一把抱住我，他脸上的胡茬扎痛我的脸。我明白这是战役的间隙，他大约是从营地中溜出来的。大概是因为没有力气说话，进门就倒在床上，直接睡着。  
我从地上捡起他随身的外套准备挂好，就提起衣领的那一瞬间，衣袋之中，掉落出了无数信封。本想捡起来收好，可是忍不住注意到，所有的信封上，都没有写地址，没有邮票，有的，只有我的姓名缩写，R.J. Lupin。一封又一封，拿起来厚厚一沓。  
这是写给我的信。  
虽然从没有寄到我的手中。  
我知道，只用姓名缩写的原因，是怕万一让别人看见，他不能让人知晓我不是女性。这是自保，也是为了保护我的安危。信件之中，大部分内容都是零散的，笔墨凌乱，好像是在混乱之中匆忙写成，有一些地方纸页已经被戳破。一行又一行，一张又一张，字迹连绵不绝。四三年二月十二，德国，“莱米，此时此刻，我唯一想要的东西，就是能够回到你身边。我能看到，或者能够想象到世上其他人对我们的看法，甚至法律的阻隔，但是世界并不知道我们是什么样的人，更不知道我们是什么样的感情。”  
四三年一月二十四，德国，“我整夜不能入睡，轰炸的声音太剧烈。昨天扎营，我看见成片女护士的遗体，就那样躺在草地中。队伍之中的很多人，无从接受，全部都脸色煞白。再话痨的人都闭上了嘴。如果说实话，那我也必须承认，我已经在崩溃的边缘。我也质疑，作为士兵的我们，所做的事情本身，究竟是不是正确的。我想不到答案，你从来才是我们两人之中最会分析哲理的那一个。我希望你能解答我的问题，也只有你能解答我的自我怀疑。爱，S。”  
再看下去，有一些信笺中就并无内容，只有我的名字，一遍又一遍，蔓延过整张纸。到最后，笔迹模糊，好像书写者在这个过程中终于睡着了一样。  
最后一封信，根本就没有信封，连日期都没有。写在一张油腻的牛皮纸上，大约曾经是用来包裹食物的。“很多年来，我一直不能相信，有什么感情可以超越生死。我没有见到过，也不相信有。但是你。”到此处笔迹中断，下半张纸再接上，“这种时候，我只能短暂地放任自己去想象未来，想象战争结束的那一天，想象我们两人，也许有一个未来。这就是支撑着我走下去的东西，靠你我二人共同生活的幻想苟延残喘。我躺在沟渠之间，只能够想象你的脸。想象你安全，是我最大的安慰。你的，S。”  
不知道究竟是为什么，我再也无法自已，无声无息地上楼，坐到西里斯床边的地板上，团成一个球，脸埋进膝盖之间，终于放任自己，无声痛哭。  
他睡梦之中的手搭在床沿，无意识中，划过了我的耳朵。  
大概是因为我的颤抖惊醒了他。我最终感觉到有温暖的手臂揽在我肩膀上，听到西里斯的声音说，好了，莱米，我在这里，没事，我在这里。我浑身哆嗦，好像一片风中的枯叶。渐渐觉得无法呼吸，连思考都没有力气。无人问津的牛津郡乡间，阁楼之上，我们两个人以别扭的姿势紧紧拥抱，彼此都不愿意放手，好像这样，就听不见头顶无数架战斗机飞过的轰鸣声。  
我听见自己的声音，在一片蜂鸣之中，非常微弱。说话的时候，我感觉是自己的灵魂，在强迫着躯壳，硬生生把藏匿至深的感情，从嘴上推了出去。我说，“我不能失去你。”那声音太小了，我甚至不能确信究竟是不是自己的幻觉。但是最明显不过的是，那短暂的一句话之中的恐惧和渴望，连我自己都欺骗不了。我觉得羞耻。觉得感情被活生生曝光在露天之下。你要明白，在那个年代。要承认我们之间的感情，是不容易的。有那么一瞬间，我甚至瑟缩了一下，像畏光的夜行动物。可是那种恐惧太强烈。我不能想象一个没有西里斯的未来，一个孤身一人前行的未来。西里斯停在我后腰的手动了一下。我的嗓音支离破碎，加大了一点音量，一再重复，“我不能失去你。”  
他的手扣在我的脑后，穿过短发牢牢将头颅扣在他颈肩上，金属制的军衔压进我的脸部皮肤。他说，“我不会留下你一个人。”不管这句话听上去多么老套。可是有用。不管肩章多么冰冷坚硬，压在脸上多么不舒服，可是这种触感，让我觉得真实。让我知道，这不是又一场会在指间滑过的梦境。  
临行之前，西里斯不知道从哪里借来一台康泰斯相机，所谓的旁轴相机，那时候的这种机器，都稍显笨重。他给我的石头房子拍一张照片，预备去牛津市里洗出来，咧嘴笑着对我说，“Something for the road.”意思是带着照片，可以聊作慰藉。我很无奈。可以确信的是，当时我人也在镜头范围之中，可是我都全无办法知道究竟拍成什么样。  
这一次是我替他说，我说，“你要回来。”  
现在想一想。我们那时候，都非常盲目地相信，我们的痛苦和挣扎，一定是有一个结果的。这么多的苦难，不可能只是无意义的折磨。怀抱着这种希望，才勉强可以度日，西里斯也可以平常地走出这扇门，去面对所有的生死和血腥。因为希望。现在看来，这个想法也并非完全盲目。只是当时的我们并不能够理解而已。命运，时间，重力和爱。所有这些最强大的力量，往往都是无形的。  
四三年的四月，是多事之春。十六日，RAF出动三百余架战机，意图摧毁德占捷克共和国的一家斯柯达军工厂。另外二百七十架战机同一晚袭击曼海姆，以转移德军注意力。他们轰炸的城市叫比尔森，纳粹德国占领捷克后，征用了所有大型制造工厂，其中就包括比尔森的斯柯达。因为这一项举动，德军军工产量大约增长了百分之二十。比尔森，那时候是被RAF轰炸次数最多的城市。仅仅在四〇年到四一年之间，斯柯达就被袭击十二次，但是因为没有足够先进的飞机，从来没有造成过致命损伤。四三年四月十六的战役，是决定性的一役，对我们所有人来说都是。只是在无线电台中听到新闻的我，当时还不知道是为什么。  
四月十四，英空军在联盟史上第一次成功空袭斯柯达军工厂，共击中九十三幢建筑物，其中包括组装车间。四月十七的晚上，联盟国对比尔森发动了毁灭性的进攻。整座城市被燃烧弹点亮。据目击者讲，战役打响的时候，火光好像昼夜颠倒。十七分钟之内，战斗机已经投放了九百吨炸药。这一役，RAF一举摧毁了比尔森大部分的德军工厂，举国欢腾。  
四月二十五。  
西里斯回到了齐平诺顿。  
讲到这里，容许我稍微调整一下自己的情绪。记录回忆，难免会容易对一些细节不能放手，所以显得有失公正。我其实一直都是偏向唯心主义的，躯壳做的是一件事情，思想却往往并不在此。这样详细地去追溯那场战役，巨细靡遗。再回过神一想，才发现原来真的已经说到了这里。  
那天我在阁楼上远远就看见了他的人影，随即一路向下跑，打开大门。等到他真正站在我面前的时候，我才发现他并不是一个人。  
西里斯站在门口的小径上，抬头看我。好像有一点手足无措的样子。他身上别无行囊，甚至穿着也只是平民的服装。但是最毋庸置疑，不可忽略的是，他怀里抱着一个婴儿。大概是因为经过旅途颠簸劳累，那个孩子已经在西里斯双臂之中沉沉睡着。出于惊讶，我整个人都没有反应过来，只能赶紧先让他们两人进门。现在回忆起那一天，已经记不起当时的任何感情，只剩下机械性的画面式记忆。我与西里斯都不知道要怎样照料婴儿，尤其是我，其实对小孩没有什么天然的爱好。我们手忙脚乱将婴儿在床上安顿好，又用被子堆成夸张的堡垒形状，生怕他醒来后摔下去。这一切做完，两个人一同瘫倒在楼下的沙发上。他在我身边闭上了眼睛，用一种近乎呓语的声音说，“那是哈利。”  
累到极致，人其实是没有什么情绪的。又或者说，当下是感觉不到情绪起伏的。西里斯的头颅靠在我肩膀上，我们两个人好像是暴风雨中彼此依偎的海燕。他的声音很轻微，就在我耳边低回。他说，四月十四，我们受命飞去比尔森，刚刚越过国境界，詹姆斯驾驶的那架兰卡斯特就被击中左翼。对讲机中，他的声音还是很乐观，他说只是小的机械故障，不影响飞行。可是往前不到十分钟，兰卡斯特就忽然往下急速坠落，从一万四千英尺一路落到一万英尺。西里斯在对讲机中疯狂地呼喊，最终只能眼睁睁看着飞机起火，穿过云层消失不见。  
詹姆斯的对讲机，再也没有响起来过。  
他说，我不能停止任务。我竟然没有停止任务。我竟然没有陪他一起飞下去。  
我用尽全力抱住他的肩膀。这一次，是他在我的双臂之中颤抖，好像是畏冷一样。  
四月十八，身为战地护士的莉莉•波特死于德军反扑袭击，就在距离詹姆斯陨落不远的比尔森营地上。  
他说他眼看着营地起火，冲进着火的临时医院。明明已经看到了莉莉的那头红发。可是就在他要伸手抓住她的那一瞬间，她拼尽全力将他推出了火场。他眼睁睁看着火焰吞噬了她。起火的人形有多可怕，他听着她的尖叫声，被迫看着炸弹引起的大火活生生烧死了她。  
她在这世上做的最后一个动作，竟然是推他出火场。  
他说，莱米，我没能救下他们。  
我从前从来不知道，原来我眼前这么鲜活的人，连说话都会嘴角上扬的人，居然也能有这样的表情。他的眼神那么空洞，其中并无内容。没有悲伤，没有痛苦，只剩下麻木。他说话的时候，在活动的只有唇部肌肉，整个人的动作都是机械的。  
他说，莱米，我没能救下他们。  
我们小的时候，最常见的一个玩具是那种漆成五颜六色的拉伸弹簧圈。不管怎么拉扯，都会回到最初的形状，可是如果真正扭曲过了头，超过了弹簧本身的极限，就无论如何拧不回原本的样子。那时候我担心，我眼前的西里斯，会像承受了太多压力的弹簧，彻底变形。可是我一句话都说不出来，只能用双手紧紧拥抱住他，试图以体温给他一点贫瘠的安慰。那一瞬间我心里的感情是很奇异的，阁楼上，有一个等着我们照料的孩子，可是与此同时，我却觉得我身边的这个人，更是一个需要照料的孩子。  
楼上忽然传来哭声，西里斯从沙发上窜起来跑上楼。片刻之后，重新抱着婴儿回到了客厅。见到我的那一刻，哈利不晓得为什么，立即停止了哭泣。我这才真正看清了他。那孩子大概是八九个月大的样子，长着柔软的黑发和深绿色的眼睛。一个婴儿，不应该有这么坚定的神情。我呆坐在原地，好像瞬间被蛊惑。他看了我半天，突然展开小小的双手，一下子向我扑了过来。好像是要看清我一样，伸手轻轻拍打我的脸颊我的鼻子。他眼中近似于哲人的那种光辉，简直叫人肃然起敬。  
我小声对西里斯说，“你看到了吗？”  
西里斯终于真正舒缓下来，去抚摸小哈利的黑发，他讲，“看见了。他从来没这么做过。”  
时至今日，我仍然相信，是哈利选中了我。  
我与西里斯两个人，几乎是立即被推上了代理父亲的这个职位。没有任何缓冲时间，我们一个人看顾小孩，另一个人去准备婴儿用品。一切东西都是回收改造的，我们甚至不得不在房子里拆镶板和楼梯扶手，敲敲打打，制成一张奇形怪状的摇篮。现在想起来，简直不可想象。连自己都饥一顿饱一顿，却还要养大一个还没有学会走路的婴儿。  
第一天的那个晚上，我们终于安顿下哈利。确保他入眠，两个人才有一点喘息的时间。我已经累到不想说话，趴伏在桌面上，恨不能就此昏睡。西里斯用装着热茶的茶杯轻轻碰一碰我的脸，杯子放在桌上，然后用手指拂过我的头发。他的声音很轻柔，像摇篮曲一样，“等这一切全部都结束之后，我们三个人，可以搬去一个新的地方。”相拥而坐，我抬头，两个人头颅相抵。他说，“我一直很喜欢苏格兰，或者南部的海边也行。”和平，理想，未来，这是多么强大而沉重的概念，尤其是在这个时代，随便一个人都会被这些词压得喘不过气。然而与其压力不相符的是，任意什么人都可以任意对它们产生幻想。是希望，也可以成为威胁。  
我很疲惫地笑一笑，说，“不如黒斯廷斯好了，我喜欢海边。”  
讲那句话的时候，我几乎已经在睡梦中，也没有听见，西里斯非常坚定地说，好。  
醒来的时候是清晨，太早，晨雾未散。自己躺在床榻上，哈利就在我身边的摇篮中。西里斯已经离开，连夜赶回营地，马上又要报道出行下一次任务。只留下一张字条，笔迹匆忙，写，我会回来。如果不是因为字条，与我身边熟睡的婴儿，我甚至以为，西里斯从未回来，一切都是我臆想的产物。大概就是在那时候，我才真正完整地意识到，从此之后，我就要真正对这个小小的生命负责任了。这种责任太过沉重，有那么一瞬间，我甚至觉得有一点喘不过气。  
自从有哈利，我的生物钟整个混乱，没有了固定的睡眠时间。我们的生活，可以说是杯水车薪。我的大脑最深处，不管自己如何遏制，还是会期待着西里斯回来的那一天。除却我私人感情的因素，当然也是因为，抚养一个小孩，需要我们两个人的薪水。也需要至少两个人的看顾。  
每一天看似艰难，其实说到底也很简单。不过是咬牙走下去，一直走下去。  
可是出乎意料，哈利与我相处得很好。他很少哭闹，大部分时候，甚至也不像其他婴儿一样喜欢喃喃自语。他的脸上，总是有一种认真固执的神情，放在一个这么小的孩子身上，不知道应该说滑稽还是超乎寻常。我抱着他坐在院子里晒太阳，他整个人扭来扭去，双手到处拍打。明明是无意义的动作，因为表情和眼神，看上去却总像是有目的性的。好几次，我甚至以为他是想要去抓取什么东西。  
幼儿的躯壳中，哲人的灵魂。  
所有见到他的人都对他无比钟爱，几乎像是异能一样。只要是哈利在的场合，连镇上的小孩都不会对我出言造次。刚开始的那几个星期，他所穿的衣物，所用的器具，很大一部分来自邻居捐赠。一个婴儿的力量，能够让本来对我避之不及的居民忽然转变态度，不能不说是奇迹。靠着东一家西一家的救济，我们如是撑过头两个月。哈利忠实的拥趸之中，甚至都包括了我们的邮递员。那是一个神情严苛的老人，儿子阵亡在战争中。对任何人都没有什么好脸色。可是见到哈利的时候，总是笑着逗他，偶尔还会带来自己家多出来的鸡蛋给我们二人。  
比如今天。  
我抱着哈利，老人上半身越过石墙，柔声细语对他说话。彼此寒暄之后，我刚预备转身回去，就被叫住。兼职邮递员的老者递两封信给我，说这是你的邮件。我下意识接过来，可是其实有一点困惑。从我搬到齐平镇上开始，还从来没有收到过任何信件或者包裹。概因一切与我认识的人都已经断绝了往来。因为太久对邮政没有概念，我一开始甚至没有放在心上。回到房中之后，先用蔬菜牛肉末准备哈利的辅食，哄骗他吃饭，最后带他睡午觉。全数完成之后，我才在工作台前坐下，用拆信刀一点一点打开第一封信。  
看边角，那是一封电报。  
没有抽出纸页来，已经看见了皇家邮政醒目的大字和公章，收发章显示日期是四三年六月五。  
我的手都因为紧张在颤抖，完全是无理由的。不过是一张纸，薄薄一张纸，有什么可怕。我在心里训斥自己荒唐，一边一点一点，将那张电报抽了出来。  
本地的电报，都是发送到镇上的邮局，由专人打印出来，再派送到各家各户。小镇上，电报打印质量不好。白底铅字紫色的收发章，字迹不甚清楚。我看了两三遍，才看清那上面印的究竟是什么。

Regret inform 934810 Sirius Orion Black died Wuppertal Germany 29 May 43 Confirmation follows RAF record Bicester.  
遗憾通知934810西里斯•奥里昂•布莱克43年5月29阵亡于德国伍珀塔尔。牛津比斯特空军记录确认。

电报论字算钱，所以连讣告都言简意赅，连完整的句子都算不上。只有在姓名上面，认真细致，连中间名都附上，明白无误地、不留一丝希望地告诉你，阵亡的，确乎是这个人，不要抱有什么只是同名的侥幸幻想。伍帕塔尔，非常小的一次战役，我甚至都没有在无线电台中注意到。  
这么突然。这么荒诞。这么难以置信。这么令人毫无喘息的空间。  
我以为我会哭，但是并没有。  
有大约十分钟的时间，我的大脑是一片空白的。我完全不记得自己做了什么，再回过神来的时候，闻到刺鼻呛人的酒精与香薰味道。低头看，满地都是破碎的试管和玻璃渣。工作台上再也不剩下完好的香水瓶，包括Bulletproof，包括Winter1942。我满手鲜血，跪在地上呕吐。可是因为什么也没有吃，吐出来的只有水。不知道你有没有分不清现实虚幻的时候，那一瞬间，我全然枉顾满地都是玻璃渣。全身无力，就这样软倒，蜷缩在坚硬的石头地面上。  
你看，人就是这样奇异的生物。那一瞬间，我以为自己是在做梦。所以躯壳在做的是一件事情，可是大脑却非常平静，平静到一点情绪也没有。片刻之后，甚至像梦游一样，从地上站了起来。因为我听到了哈利的哭声。掌心的血顺着手指滴落到地上，我想，这样不行，我不能这样去抱哈利。于是非常理智地，按部就班地，去洗手，拔出嵌在皮肉中的玻璃碎片，随意用绷带缠上伤口。然后上楼，去安抚我受惊的养子。  
我抱起哈利在房子中来回踱步，轻轻抚摸他的小脸。大概是因为刚睡醒，他的脸颊上还有那种温暖的玫瑰色。我将头颅贴在他的脸上，甚至微笑了一下。  
抱着他下楼，小心安放在沙发上。我去清扫玻璃碎渣，生怕他踩到，会割伤稚嫩的皮肤。回头一看，他不晓得什么时候爬了过来，抓着地上的什么东西，正在上下摇晃。是第二只没有打开的邮件。我要过去阻止，这孩子已经伸手撕破了信封，其中内容撒了一地。有什么东西，泛着金属的冷光。大概就是因为会发出碰撞的响声，哈利才被此吸引。  
我怔怔站在原地看。  
躺在我客厅的石板地面上，熠熠生辉的，是西里斯士官的军衔。显然是有什么人，小心翼翼从他的制服上剪下来，寄回到了我手里。另一边，散落着红绿相间的铭牌。RAF士兵身份的象征，都长得这个样子。我向前迈了一步，姓氏，血型，性别，军号，信仰。和我曾经看见过的细节，一模一样。再迈近一步，恍惚之间，我伸手从地上捡起那封撕破了角的信。  
这一封信是手写而成，抬头是写给我的。信中人自称是西里斯的战友，受托将遗物寄还于我。末尾很正式，写我们希望，来自你的国家的，对一个如此高贵灵魂的牺牲所抱有的感谢，能够对你聊以安慰。我平静地将那张纸揉成一团，扔进了垃圾箱。信封中，还有一张纸。洗印出来的宝丽莱相纸，大概是被人带在身上太久，边缘已经磨损折角。  
我抽出来看，相片半边，已经被血污染，看不清内容，可是凭借剩下的那一半，毋庸置疑。  
是数月前，西里斯拍摄的这座房子。  
他说，Something for the road.  
相片之中，我就站在门前，黑白照片，依然不难看出脸上表情是开怀的微笑。那一瞬间，我有一点恍惚。有一点难以置信。原来我会有这种表情。我一直以为，我是冷静的，内敛的，或者说，麻木的。  
翻过来看背面，有人在上面写了什么东西。是西里斯的笔记，流丽工整，可惜大部分都因为血污，已经看不清楚。只剩下一个勉强可以辨认的字，shelter。  
就这唯一残存的一个字，也已经泡水晕染开。Shelter，防空洞，避难所。初见时刻，我曾问他，为什么铭牌上，不写宗教信仰。他说宗教是人的避难所，而他还没有找到，属于自己的避难所。那么这意思是，我，以及这所房子，曾经成为过他的避难所吗。  
我将相片与铭牌军衔统统捡起来，放到空无一物的工作台上。去抱起哈利。低头看着他的脸，我突然有一点困惑。想为什么这孩子的脸上，会有水迹，看他的脸部肌肉，明明不像是在哭泣。当下想不出来。片刻之后，我才从他深绿色眼睛的倒影中看到自己。这才意识到，在哭泣的人，原来是我。

一九四五年，五月八日。纳粹德国在柏林正式签署投降书，宣布在第二次世界大战中无条件投降。  
这一天，在历史上被称为胜利日。  
超过一百万人在街头巷尾开展盛大的庆祝活动。伦敦，人群聚集在特拉法加广场，一路延伸到白金汉宫，正式迎来了欧战的结束。乔治六世，伊丽莎白王后，与首相温斯顿•丘吉尔出现在露台上，对民众挥手致意。此时的伊丽莎白公主，未来的伊丽莎白二世女王与她的妹妹玛格丽特匿名在人群中穿梭，参与庆典。  
那一天齐平诺顿下了小雨，我刚刚打开窗户，就有邻居塞了一盘子蛋糕给我，大声呼喊，“宣布胜利了！”  
整个镇上一片欢腾。  
我走出房门。站在雨中，仰头长时间看天。  
冰凉的雨水浇透全身。  
可是我没有看见哪怕一架飞机。  
后来我们搬了家。  
这不是一个轻易的决定，我用了好几年的时间，才终于说服自己，哈利需要更好的教育，他需要去一个有同龄的孩子可以陪伴他的地方。即使只是离齐平镇一小时车程的牛津市。  
我想我只是不愿意离开这所房子。  
我们搬去北牛津市的基德灵顿。威瓦利道上拐弯处的那间房子，是战后所建。门前就有公交车，红色的双层巴士，半小时可以到牛津市中心。坐在巴士顶层的巨幅玻璃窗前，整段线路都在眼前展开，绿树，河岸，学院高耸的尖塔。整个英格兰唯一没有受到轰炸袭击的城市。那种庄严的美丽，简直能叫人的心都飞起来。  
我四处应聘，有一段时间在大学出版社做文职工作，卖过报纸，做过家庭教师。后来经济恢复一些，在Creed就职，重新做调香师。我们经济始终并不宽裕，但是可以度日，足以衣食无忧。说来好笑，在我拿到第一张工资支票的那一天，做的第一件事情，是去买了一整只鸡。此后大约一个月，天天如此。这强迫症一般的习惯，大概也是战争的后遗症。那时候怕，怕万一明天食物供给不足，又或者怕明天自己的存款就买不起。  
令人庆幸的是，哈利健康地长大了。  
他说的第一个字，听上去像“Mommy”，可是因为幼儿口齿不清，说成了“Moony”。奇异的是，Moony，月亮脸，从此之后成为了他对我的称呼。小学校里有孩子问他，你怎么没有爸妈，他会特别骄傲地说，“我有个Moony。”他是个好孩子，如果这么说不显得自傲的话，他甚至是个出类拔萃独一无二的孩子。我们在郊区的综合商场中购买食材，他会到处跑着帮我取东西，结账时，也坚持要自己帮我打包。他看着我买的袋装牛油果皱眉做鬼脸，嘀嘀咕咕说，这可是牛油果啊，怎么会有人想吃牛油果。  
有一段时间，我们两个人去意大利度假。哈利在托斯卡纳第一次尝试了无咖啡因的拿铁。大概是因为多糖多奶泡，他一下爱上。回牛津之后，每一天早上都要念叨喝咖啡。又讲学校里的音乐老师如何如何，一天到晚觉得他大有前途，真是令人不耐烦，诸如此类。说话动作之间，带着一种小大人的举轻若重。我每一次都被逗到发笑。像世界上所有满心怜爱的傻父亲一样。  
年少时深重的爱恋与战争带来的惊涛骇浪，并没有阻止我长成寻常的中年人。  
我无数次地自我怀疑，想我们年轻时候的认知。想我们那时候觉得，自身经历的苦难，一定是有结果的，总有一天战争会结束，新的时代会到来。我们的痛苦，不可能只是无意义的折磨。我曾陷入长时间的消沉，再三思考，这段回忆，这段经历，究竟有什么价值，有什么存在的必要呢。可是即使如此，我依然尽量公正，不偏不倚地，记录下了一切。是怀旧也好，是自省也罢。我们都不过是大时代下的小人物而已，百年之后，世界不会再记得我们是谁。  
此时此刻，阳光穿过窗户，照在我书写的纸页上，亮得晃眼。抬头向外看，院子之中，哈利在秋千架上摇摆，开怀大笑。我看着他在齐小腿深的花木之间小跑，突然间又发现了什么长相奇异的野花。他满头的黑发向各个方向翘起。这样毫无拘束的，天然旺盛的生命力。像全英格兰，或者是全世界所有属于这个崭新时代的孩童一样，在花园之中自由玩耍。我们曾经所受过的苦难，后来人不必再受。  
我终于明白了。  
这个故事的主角并不是我。  
而是他。

 

二〇一八年七月九初稿于牛津  
二〇一八年七月二十二完稿于阿赫莫尔


End file.
